This design allows the construction of an introductory elementary bench microscope at production costs that heretofore have not been possible. This microscope can be configured into a free-standing bench configuration, wherein the specimen is held on a slide by stage clips, and light reflected from an adjustable mirror through an opening in a stage subassembly, through the specimen, and through a lens in an eyepiece subassembly. Focus is accomplished by squeezing and releasing the eyepiece relative to the stage until the specimen is seen clearly.
In a hand-held configuration, the mirror is moved out of the light path, and light is directed from its source directly through the opening in the stage, through the specimen, and through the lens.
The unassembled scope maximizes space efficiency by allowing the greatest number of units to be packed and shipped in the smallest possible space. It also produces a high economic benefit as well as space utilization in cost pressured/space-starved classrooms.
The elongated, overlaying eyepiece offers a high degree of protection against cuts to face/hands from accidental breakage of glass microscope slides in typically hyperactive classroom environments.
In its erected, or bench state, all parts of the microscope are unitized and are integrally secured against accidental or careless dismantling. Most important, the design produces a platform microscope allowing near instant focusing capabilityxe2x80x94a feature sought after by both students and teachers.
Prior art microscopes have attempted to provide a simple, inexpensive, and easy-to-use microscope. Specifically, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,568,148 disclosed a hand-held microscope which accomplished some of the objectives of the present invention. However, the present invention adds the ability to be configured into a free-standing bench unit, with an adjustable mirror to reflect an external light source onto the specimen, including higher resolution, simplicity of focusing, and robust construction formerly not available in instruments of this class.
It is an object of the current invention to produce a microscope which is inexpensive, easy to use, rugged, and compact. It is a particular object of the invention to produce such a microscope in the form of a single substrate of material which can be assembled by folding and locking the elements of the microscope into place, producing a three-dimensional unit.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the folded elementary microscope contains four basic elements, all integrally formed in a substantially planar substrate, the elements separated from each other by living hinges.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, the elements include an eyepiece, a stage, an angle plate, and a base, wherein the eyepiece is hinged to the stage, the stage hinged to the angle plate, and the angle plate hinged to the base.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, a mirror is affixed to a mirror mounting panel hinged to the base.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the invention, the eye piece is folded to a maximum acute first angle relative to the stage, wherein the angle is adjustable by the user.
In accordance with a fifth aspect of the invention, the stage is folded at a second angle relative to the angle plate.
In accordance with a sixth aspect of the invention, the angle plate is folded at a third angle relative to the base.
In accordance with a seventh aspect of the invention, means to restrain the eye piece at an angle less than or equal to said maximum acute angle are provided.
In accordance with an eighth aspect of the invention, means to affix the angle between the stage and the angle plate at a second angle are provided.
In accordance with a ninth aspect of the invention, means to affix the angle between the angle plate and the base at the third angle are provided.
In accordance with a tenth aspect of the invention, the microscope includes one or more external struts, each attached to the planar substrate by an external strut hinge, and one or more internal struts, each attached to the planar substrate by an internal strut hinge.
In accordance with an eleventh aspect of the invention, each external strut mates with a corresponding slot in proximity to the stage, and each internal strut mates with a corresponding slot in proximity to the angle plate.
In accordance with a twelfth aspect of the invention, a mirror opening is formed in the angle plate, and the mirror-mounting panel is slideably affixed within mirror opening.
In accordance with a thirteenth aspect of the invention the means to restrain the eye piece at an angle less than or equal to said maximum acute angle, the means to affix the angle between the stage and the angle plate at the second angle, and the means to affix the angle between the angle plate and the base at the third angle are all removable means.